Crystal Talk
Back to 2010 Logs Depth Firestorm Depth is peering up at the Spire of Freedom, hands on his hips. This wouldn't be unusual of course, but the xeno had taken great care to personally examine each and every one of the corpses hanging above. He learned a lot, maybe even too much, about the beings he has come to reside with... and that has him deep in thought. The early roar of jet engines is heard from the direction of Polyhex before Firestorm even comes near the Spire, the flames of her exhaust and bright wing marks clearly visible against the star-studded sky as she cruises the air currents and does a few lazy rolls out of boredom. Depth looks up and hmms, then with a thought forms into a seeker form. Oh yes, he learned a lot indeed. Flying well though is another matter entirely as he rises up to join Firestorm. "Good cycle." he offers gruffly. Firestorm is taken a bit off guard at the arrival of the other seeker, making her flank off to the side for a moment before coming back. "Hmph, good cycle, stranger." though she pauses, taking a long look at the mech beside her. The femme raises a brow and slows her flight, "Wait.. Depth?" Why she's still surprised by him at this point is beyond her, but he DID have the ability to be any shape so how can you blame her? Depth chuckles softly to the stranger comment, then offers a little salute to the question, "That'd be me." he gruffs, cocking his head a bit as he soars alongside you. "Nice to see you, Firestorm. Not seen you about in some time. Figured maybe I frightened ya off or sumthing." Firestorm rolls her optics and smirks, "Please, as if you of all mechs could scare me away." She finally halts midair, now hovering with her jets as she assumes a seated position with one leg over the other. How this is possible is unknown. "I'm surprised you haven't been looking for me. Been busy too, hm?" Depth stops as well, hovering as close as he dares to considering his control over flight. "Hmm, good. Glad to hear that." he murmurs, then his optics brighten a tad. "Oh yes, been busy all right. Learning as much as I can about your people. The war you are in. All that stuff. Gotta know that sort of thing if I'm going to stay here and survive eh?" "Hm? You actually plan on staying? Funny since you made fun of this 'mud ball' planet and all the 'virgins' on it, whatever that means, since you got here." Firestorm rolls her hand at the wrist in exaggeration, though her voice is hinted with a playful tease at him. "What made you change your mind?" Depth crosses his arms over his chest at the questioning tease, "First, sweetness, there is the fact I dunno what time I'm in, let alone where this world is in the universe. Second, who'd honestly loan me a shuttle that I could fly off world." then uncrossing his arms he says, "Third, I want to get you much better." Firestorm idly nods at the first two things, though the third immediately catches her full attention. Her crimson optics narrow over a sly, growing smirk that flashes her teeth, the seeker femme straightening her legs and pivoting the jets slightly to hover slow circles around him, "Oh really. I do want to know. What DOES have you so interested in me? I tend to be a bit more.. rough than most femmes. Not the best quality in some mechs' opinions." Depth hovers in place, head turning with you in a spooky way. Yes completely around it goes. He remarks softly, "I think you would know by now that I am not most mechs, and that what they may look for in a femme isn't necessarily what I look for in one." then he stops the head rotation to state, "Besides, I know how to deal with that crystal impregnated chest of yours." Firestorm suddenly stops at that last remark, jetting up close into his personal space with still narrowed optics, though they appear more serious now. "Wait.. What'd you say..? How?" Depth repeats, "I know how to deal with the crystals inside you, but question I have for you is do ya trust me?" Firestorm twists her lips in a frown, moving back off as she looks toward the ground below. "Mmf... It's.. not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust anyone with it.." Depth inclines his head slightly, then begins to lower himself toward the ground below. "Offer stands if you change your mind." he states, "I can absorb the stuff straight out of you, wouldn't even go boom." Firestorm watches him descend, following after him though she seems more quiet now. "It's nice of you to offer.. Slag, perfect even, but I dunno what I'd be like when the crystals are gone. They've made me who I am..." She looks to him with frown still prevalent, obviously troubled at the thought. It seems she's not at tough as she lets on. Depth sets down fully, shifting back into the form he is better known for as he peers toward you. "I can see that stuff is penetrating something it shouldn't be, Firestorm. If just that could be dealt with you would be better off." he pauses, seeing the frown. He raises a hand to caress a cheek with his fingers. "Hey now, don't get all down about that. Not like ridding of them would change your programming or the like." "I know.. but how would you feel if you lost your powers? The crystals may be dangerous.. but they make me confident, make me stronger. I didn't have that before." Her optics cast off to the side as she speaks, then looks back to Depth. "I'd rather just.. keep them. Hopefully that doesn't change your thoughts on me." Depth considers that question, then nods his head, "I understand your point. Just as I am sure you realize the danger those things pose to you." he notes. At your comment about his thoughts, his face seems to actually soften a little. "No. Still are the same no matter what I do." Firestorm manages a smile, nodding as she quips, "Heh, don't worry. I already know the risks, as do you I'm sure. So we'll both be fine. Though I am curious about something..." She raises a hand to tap her chin in thought as she looks at his chest plate, moving the same hand out to touch it. "Since you're not Cybertronian I doubt you have a spark... So how do you.. like, spark bond, or whatever you called it on your home world." A little off topic, but an interesting switch to say the least. Depth withdraws his hand slowly as you touch his chest. His optics dropping down at gaze down at said hand a few moments before looking up at your face, then he says, "You have seen what I am in liquid state, Firestorm. The way my kind bonds is really as simple as mixing the liquids. Though we reserve that only for those we trust." he pauses, moving a hand to touch yours, "In that way we aren't really compatible. Liquid and energy would be.. well, I'm not sure really. Might be odd. None of my kind has tried to be outside of our own kind before." Depth furthers, "Thought that's not really the whole truth, but eh... what can a mech do when he's lonely eh? Got to do something or go stir crazy." Firestorm grabs at her own chest plate at the thought. Liquid and energy? Kinky, but with unknown results. "Might be even more odd with the crystals. But who knows, it'll be figured out sooner or later." She rolls her shoulders in a shrug, though his added remark makes a brow raise as she taps his chest again with a light smirk, "Hmm, hopefully you don't have space rust or something then." Depth moves his hand away and nods, "It would be odd." he agrees, then he cocks his head a bit to the smirked comment, "I'm liquid, I don't rust." he points out, then gets very close. "So, you busy? Maybe we could hang out? Talk?" Firestorm's optics brighten as the mech moves into her space, the height of him making her crane her neck up. "If I were busy would I still be here?" Wings twitch eagerly as she leans forward some, saying softly, "You have anywhere in mind?" Depth realizes this and shrinks down so she doesn't have to crane as much, "Good point." he murmurs softly, "Hmm, how about you tell me where you like to hang out?" he asks, "Somewhere you feel comfortable." Firestorm thinks for a moment, though she chuckles softly at the thought. "Heh, I could take you back to Polyhex, but I doubt Megs would approve of an alien mech in my bunk." She goes back into thought, "Hmm.. Maybe the Open Geode Forest? Or the rapids. They're usually quiet, isolated places. Pretty too." Depth's optics get this lopsided look a moment, "Your.. bunk... " he sounds a bit surprised you would suggest it. "Forest sounds good to me." he offers, "Lead on." he gestures. Firestorm nods and grins, her jets kicking on and sending up a cloud of debris as she rises into the air, "Alright, let's go then! Hope you can keep up!" And with that she's off, the force of a small sonic boom assaulting Depth as the femme races into the distance. --- Depth shakes his head a bit, having to shape into seeker form again. Rocketing after her as fast as he dares. But she's obviously faster and a lot more comfortable in the air than he is... "Show off." he gruffs with a chuckle. Firestorm smirks at Depth once he catches up somewhat, wheeling this way and that around him while chuckling, clearly in her element. Luckily they didn't have to fly too far since the dazzling glow of the crystal forest soon comes into view. "Isn't it beautiful?" She wonders thoughtfully as she slows to cruise beside him, the forest now straight below them. Depth peers down at the glow below, then nods, "It is." he agrees as he looks over toward her, "Ladies first. Unless you think I should check for anything that won't agree with us?" "I'm sure we can handle whatever comes at us." Firestorm remarks with a quick flash of a smile before veering off and down to the planet's surface, the femme dropping in quite fast though she pulls up quick enough to make a soft landing among the sparkling energon structures. Depth is more careful about his landing, opting for lowering down at a reasonable clip so when his feet contact the ground there is no issue in absorbing any left over speed. He looks around at the glowing crystals and hmms, "Maybe I could give you a show on how I'd deal with your crystals if you decided to opt for it." he states. Firestorm admires the 'trees' surrounding them with a light smile, though she blinks blankly at his statement, her head tilting curiously to one side, "Sure, I suppose. But where would it all go?" Depth finds a small crystal on the ground, he crouches to pick it up. "I would absorb it." he states, standing up. "The substance I'm made of will break it down and convert it over for what you call fuel." he moves close so he can show how the crystal sinks into his hand. "I could do the same with any crystal." Firestorm cranes her neck forward, eyeing his hand that once had a crystal in it. "That's... pretty cool. We have to convert everything into energon before we can use it. ...But if you're made of that liquid metal-looking stuff, then how do you process it? How do you even think and function, for that matter? Nanobots? Depth nods to the cool part but hmms thoughtfully to your questions, "That's complicated and trust me a scientist tried to explain it to me once, but he was ****ing talking over my head, plus being boring about it, I had to shut him up." he sighs a little, "I was young, brash, easy for me to over compensate for feeling like an idiot. I regret some things I've done in my long life." he looks up at you, "I guess I really can't answer you though. I just simply am." Firestorm's expression softens as he speaks, moving close when he finishes. "As am I. So don't worry about these..." She places a hand on her chest plate to indicate the inner crystals before continuing, "...and I won't worry about how you work, however interesting it is." She raises her arms to wrap loosely about his neck, Firestorm leaning forward to let their foreheads touch. Depth nods to your words, "All right, I'll try. Just makes me feel a bit impotent knowing I can help and not wanting to breach your trust into something you really don't want." optics brightening a shade as you put your arms around his neck. He purrs softly, raising his arms to encircle your shoulders. "Get any closer, I may just have to kiss you." he whispers. Firestorm's wings twitch at Depth's arms placed around her in turn, her optics dimming softly as she leans closer to let silicon lips play teasingly just out of reach of that mouth plate. "You mean like this?" Her inner engines idle in a low, vibrating purr that rumbles his own chest lightly as they touch. Depth pulls Firestorm tighter against him, groaning softly to the vibrations she puts though him. "No, like this." he replies in a whisper. The mouth plate forming lips that claim hers firmly. One hand moving to cradle the back of her neck. Lips moving against her own as he powers down his optics slightly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Firestorm's Logs Category:Depth's Logs Category:Depth TP